


The Witch, The Speedster, and The King Part 1

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In Which Wanda and Pietro are teenagers living in New York, abandoned by Magneto. Also in which Doctor Strange lends a hand and Namor drinks tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in three parts, I wanted to write it all as one story but it made more sense to split it up. Enjoy!

**The Witch, The Speedster, and The King**

 

Part 1

** The Witch **

 

 

It had been a nearly a year since the Brotherhood had battled with the X-Men on the beach, since then they had fought countless times for Magneto’s cause, and until recently they had followed his orders. Now the twins were free to do whatever they wanted. Wanda pulled the covers more tightly around her as the light from the huge neon sign lit up and blazed into the window of the cheap motel they were staying in. She didn’t want to wake up even though it was nighttime and she had slept all day. She burrowed her head under her pillow and tried to ignore the sound coming in from the streets, the talking of people as they walked past, the wailing of the police siren off in the far distance.

“Wanda!” Pietro called to her from the adjacent room, they had booked two rooms that were next to each other so that they could each have their privacy, Wanda was glad because it meant she didn’t have to bunk with Toad, whose nonexistent bathing habits and constant smoking made his stench unbearable. “Wanda, come on! I know that you are still sleeping but there is this new club that I have been dying to go to! Please!”This time Pietro was knocking on the door that led from his room to Wanda’s. She groaned back, “Pietro that is what you said last night and my feet hurt from dancing!” She threw the covers off of her anyway since she knew that Pietro would not let up until she was out of bed. “Is Toad coming with us? They won’t let him in you know.” She made her way to the tiny cramped old gross bathroom that literally teemed with invisible cockroaches, just because she didn’t see them didn’t mean that they weren’t still there, she shuddered as she washed her face and then yelled back to her brother, “I want to find a new place Pietro this one is just gross! There are rats the size of cats!” She turned on the facet to the shower.

“I didn’t see any rats Wanda! Toad has gone out to meet up with some other mutants he knows, he’ll be back whenever, I don’t care. We just got this place; we paid for the week already.” When Wanda didn’t respond he sighed and said, “Fine I’ll get us a new place tomorrow, just hurry up!” Wanda grinned she knew just how impatient her brother was but she couldn’t help but annoy him just as much as he annoyed her, she jumped into the ice cold shower because the damn motel was very old and the water heater would never be able to handle the guests, so it was always cold. When she got out, she brushed out her hair and let it hang loose, she liked the way it curled when it dried, she applied a little bit of makeup and some red lipstick, she looked over her clothes. “Wanda! Please your killing me!” Pietro said in a joking way. Wanda smiled as she called back, “Oh but Pietro I don’t know what to wear? This could take all night…” she snickered as she heard her brother start to curse in their native language. Meanwhile she looked through her bag and picked out a black dress that would go well with her black boots and for her signature color a red leather jacket completed the look. When she opened the connecting door she found Pietro lying on the floor with his hand to his chest as if he had a heart attack. “You big baby! Let’s go you are taking forever!” Pietro opened one eye and said, “I was dead and not a single tear Wanda? Come on!”

Wanda rolled her eyes and kicked her twin lightly on his shoe and he got up in a flash, the clothes he wore were nice he had on some tight dark colored jeans and a silvery blue button up shirt that went nicely with his eyes. “Well since I can get no sympathy from you dear sister let me go out and find someone else who would miss me if I was dead.” Wanda let out a laugh as he gave her a peck on the cheek to show her that he was kidding and said, “Let’s go, the night is waiting for us!”

The night was heavy with the air of freedom the only kind of freedom that two teenagers could have, those without an adult to tell them what to do Pietro and Wanda walked through the streets of new York without a care in the world, they smiled at each other, grinning for no reason as they made their way to the underground subway. As the atmosphere of that Friday night was upon them, other people also chattering excitedly as they rode the train to uptown where the hottest nightclubs were. Wanda was glad that Toad was not with them this time, they went to a biker bar last night with some fake IDs that Toad had gotten them but they were not quite good enough to get them drinks. So Pietro went out to get new ones today while Wanda slept.

It had been two months since Magneto had abandoned them and the rest of the Brotherhood, the entire team were staying in Washington, D.C. at a hotel near congress where there was going to be a meeting about the Mutant Registration Act. Magneto had wanted to stay close, although Wanda didn’t know the specifics of his plan she knew that he was planning something that would help their people. As the entire team sat around the living area of the suite they were occupying, their eyes were glued to the TV. Wanda watched as people argued for Registration and against it, but Magneto gave nothing away, when Professor Xavier came to speak out at his turn Magneto’s attention was completely focused on him. Professor Xavier argued for peace between mutant and humans, he argued against the registration act and implored the senators and congressmen in attendance to use their reason and compassion. The entire assembly was quite as Xavier spoke, but before he could finish a human had stood up and began to call him a mutie, which broke the silence and caused everyone to come to their feet in an uproar. “Xavier, you fool. “ Magneto said in a low tone, as he sat in his armchair like it was a throne, his cold blue eyes slid toward Wanda and she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine but she didn’t let it show in her face. “Your powers?” Magneto questioned, “Are they still unreliable?”

“Yes,” Wanda answered, “yesterday I felt a small surge of my abilities but today nothing.” Magneto only stared at her, she returned his gaze steadily but her hand found her brothers who was sitting next to her, she grasped it tightly and Pietro returned the squeeze with a reassuring one of his own. Magneto finally turned his gaze away from Wanda. He then stood up and said to all of them, “I have business to take care of, wait for my return. Mastermind, you come with me, I have need of your talents.” Those were the last things that Magneto said to them and after that they haven’t seen or heard from him for the next two months. Wanda was glad that Magneto had taken Mastermind with him, the old man made her skin crawl. Mastermind was always watching her and making lewd comments, and Pietro made her swear to never be alone with him at anytime. She knew what Pietro was trying to protect her from, and she agreed.

After hanging around the hotel for a week Pietro decided he wasn’t waiting for Magneto to come back any more, “He has abandoned us Wanda. We need to look out for ourselves.” Together they decided to come to New York where they might hide their abilities better. New York was where all the action was, and Pietro had been so excited to explore the huge city. Toad was like a smelly dog who wouldn’t leave them alone, and although Wanda didn’t like him she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. So he tagged along as they explored their newfound freedom. With Pietro’s speed he was able to steal them enough money to get by and whenever they needed more he would get it. Toad had connections to the underground criminal and mutant activities, and would often go off for days at a time, but the twins didn’t care. They felt alive and powerful to be able to go out every night and have fun. They were careful to keep away from the superheroes like the Avengers and Spiderman, and kept a watchful eye out for the X-Men as well.

The train stopped and the people all got out, Pietro and Wanda moved with the crowd up the stairs and into the night. When they reached the club there was already a line a mile long outside, but Pietro simply picked up Wanda and sped past the bouncer into the club. At the bar they used their I.D.s and were able to get some drinks.

They laughed as they drank more and more, Wanda stopped after a few drinks since she could feel it started to affect her but Pietro didn’t, they talked about it and decided that it was because of his speed and metabolism that he couldn’t get drunk. The song ‘Come With Me Now’ from the band the Kongos started to play and Pietro pulled Wanda onto the dance floor. They danced with each other and with other people as the music thumped in a heavy bass. The club was dark with lights flashing in time to the music. Wanda threw back her head and laughed out loud, Pietro threw her a smile from across the room where he was entertaining not one but two ladies in a dance. Wanda felt someone pull her into another dance and she looked into the brown eyes of a handsome brown haired man. She felt her heart jump and began to dance with him. She had never felt this alive before, and her skin began to thrum with a pulse of her power. She was happy!  
Wanda didn’t know how long she and the man danced for but when she felt her feet begin to ach she tried to leave to sit down, but he grabbed her arm. “Don’t go yet beautiful! Dance some more with me,” The handsome man said in a loud voice trying to speak over the music.

“I’m sorry but no, I’m tired and I want to go sit down.” Wanda said back loudly, she tried to free her arm again but he only gripped on tighter.

“Then let me buy you a drink!” He leaned into Wanda and she began to feel uncomfortable, she yelled back, “No Thank you! I’m going to find my brother!” Again she tried to leave but he just wouldn’t let her go, she began to get scared. She glanced around for her brother but there were too many people and no one seemed to notice how tightly the man held on to her or how closely he plastered himself against her body, “Ok then at least give me kiss goodbye beautiful!” He tried to kiss her but by now Wanda was also getting mad, “I said NO!” with that word she felt her power surge and it pushed the man back, he fell on his ass and stared up at her in horror, “You- You’re a Mutant! A FREAK!” He yelled with fear in his voice.

Wanda stared at him then at her hands which glowed scarlet red with her magic, she tried to calm down but it wasn’t working her power was growing- “Wanda! Are you alright?!” Her brother was there; his white hair gleamed with the light from her magic and the lights of the club. His face was full of worry but when he saw that she wasn’t hurt he became angry, she closed her eyes and tried to control her abilities but she couldn’t, it kept growing.

“She’s a freak! A monster!”

Pietro turned to the man who was just getting off the floor, “What did you do to my sister?!” he grabbed the man and held him up off the floor but by now all the people around them were watching and whispers of mutant, freak, monster were echoed around them, then one stupid drunk woman screamed, and it was like an alarm had gone off and everyone started to scream and run, they bumped into Pietro who lost his grip on the man.  
When Pietro got up from the floor he turned to look at Wanda and she had opened her eyes and she was afraid, ‘I can’t control it Pietro!” She screamed, he tried to get to her but her power pushed him back. “Wanda!”Pietro yelled, “You need to calm down!”  
“Oh god, oh my god, I CAN’T!” Wanda shrieked as her power was suddenly unleashed and it was like an explosion, it was complete pandemonium as people panicked trying to leave the club. Pietro was pushed to the side and people began to trample him as they tried to get away, “Wanda!”  
Wanda watched as Pietro disappeared beneath the crowd, “PIETRO!” Her power grew even more, it rocked the building. Screams filled her ears as her hair whipped around her face, her blood pounding with power.

“By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! STOP!” yelled a deep voice that caused Wanda to turn her head, she couldn’t believe what she saw, a man dressed in strange robes was floating in front of her but she could see through him, like a ghost.

He had silver in his hair and a goatee, his necklace looked like an eye, “I can’t stop! I don’t know how! Who are you?”

“I am Doctor Strange and I can help you, let me take you away from here, my home is not far.”

The strange man then opened his hands and began to say something she didn’t understand, the spells started to wrap around her to trap her but then there was a rush of air and Wanda was no longer in the nightclub. She looked around only to find that she was on a rooftop and Pietro bent over and gasping for breath he had bruises and over his face and arms, “Pietro!” Wanda knelt down to hold him up, and then when she saw that he was ok she grabbed him for a tight hug and Pietro hugged her back just as tightly. The sounds of fire trucks and police cars were off in the distance and she could see just over her brother’s shoulder the fire and smoke that had taken over the building. “What have I done?” she whispered.

Pietro didn’t tell her that she was hugging him too tightly and that his ribs hurt. He knew that she needed this and so did he. He picked her up and ran away the danger and took her to safety.

*****

Namor’s eyes were on the TV and he listened as the news reporter continued to report the fire at the night club and mutants who had caused it. In the chair next to him the body of Doctor Strange was lifeless but he was not dead, his astral form had been projected. Namor took a sip of tea as he waited for the good doctor to return. He had stopped by to talk to Stephen about a magical artifact and they had sat for a few hours in front of the fire, their chairs were comfortable and even after they had finished talking business neither one had wanted to leave so they spent the night talking about old times when the news report on the TV in the corner started talking about the attack on the night club since it wasn’t far away Strange had decided to check it out.

Namor gave his friend a once over look and took another sip of tea. He didn’t like tea but Stephen had offered it to him and he accepted the friendly gesture. What Namor really wanted was a bagel, he loved bagels but that would have to wait. They didn’t have them in Atlantis and it was one of the best things to come out of mankind, that and their pizza. Of course that meant he would need to wear something other than his usual outfit of a green Speedo, humans were so stiff and proper. The last time he tried to buy bagels he had the whole U.S. army trying to take him down since they thought he was trying to invade the country again. Surface dwellers were stupid, Namor thought once again.

It was only moments later that Strange’s body shuddered and suddenly shot back to life. He stiffed in his armchair and then groaned as he relaxed back into it. Namor set his cup down and checked to make sure that Stephen was fine; the Sorcerer Supreme didn’t seem to be hurt. Namor didn’t have too many friends on the surface world, in fact other than Stephen Strange the only other person he could call a friend was Steve Rogers, Captain America.

“Trouble?” Namor asked in a questioning tone.

“I am getting too old for this,” Strange groaned as he rubbed his eyes, “Wong?”

“He left for Hong Kong, he said that he was needed there and that when you got back to tell you to get there as soon as you can.” Namor answered Strange’s question as to the whereabouts of his friend and fellow magician Wong.

“Great. I better get going, it doesn’t seem like I will be able to do anything here anyways.” Strange didn’t get up, and Namor saw a reluctance to move so even though he didn’t care what happened on the surface world he did care about his friend and could give him a few moments rest so he asked what happened.

“A Witch happened, a powerful one but young, she couldn’t control her abilities so I thought to bind her, but she was gone in blink of an eye. I don’t know how she did it, it was so fast.” Strange said as his eyes focused on the fire and he reached for his cup of tea, “I will have to find her later, and see if I can get her abilities under control, she is in desperate need of proper training. I know of a woman Agatha Harkness, she can help her.” He took a sip of his tea but made a disgusted face, “teas gone cold and that is my cue to see what is happening in Hong Kong.”

Namor listened as Strange invited him to stay in the Sanctum Sanctorum as long as wanted. “Thank you but no. I have my own affairs to tend to. Also my own building will be much more comfortable for my stay in New York.”

“Hmm, you didn’t say, are you here to see Susan again? I hear that she and Reed have gotten closer, and Janet is sure that there are wedding bells ringing in the distance.”

Namor rolled his eyes and replied in a snarky tone, “Well only if Reed ever gets his head out of his ass and actually pays attention to her. I will be seeing Susan again for sure but she is not the only reason I come here, it’s more politics.”

“Yes, how goes the trade deals with Atlantis and the U.S.?” Strange asked as he got up from his chair and they began to walk to front door.

Namor snorted in contempt, ‘You mean how goes the underhanded trickery and deception? They are trying to get me to agree to absurd deals where they gain the most profit.”

Doctor Strange looked at his friend and watched as the man closed himself off from him, he knew better than to get involved in the ongoing politics so he only gave a dry chuckle and when they got to the door he told his old friend good bye. Strange watched as the Monarch of the Seven Seas used his ankle wings to take to the sky. Before he closed the door he saw a young man standing across the street, he looked bruised and had pale white hair. When Stephen blinked the man was gone. He looked around for a moment, but could see no one, “I am getting too old for this. Now I’m seeing things.” He mumbled as he closed the door and made his way to help his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this. I appreciate it, and I will be continuing this series. I have a couple of other stories that I am finishing up and will post as soon as it is done. I am just finishing up my other two works that I was working on but soon there should be a whole lot more stories. In Part 2 Pietro will definalty meet up with Namor and may have a stronger warning, I will post all warnings as needed. Also it is totally canon that Namor loves bagels and pizza. :)


End file.
